Jane Brown
* Biography: Born on May 3rd in Newfoundland, Canada, Jane was premature, she was in hospital for eight weeks before being baptized, though she never practiced her father would insist She was a Roman Catholic. She lived a happy life and made many friends throughout her school career, she was raised in an all white community, and was always the star of attention, especially since she was an only child. This changed when in junior high she began to become more Conservative in her beliefs and began disliking immigrants and Islam, in junior high she had her first contact with such groups and people of other races, she pretended not to mind them until her last year of junior high when Aisha Ibrahim came to school from Syria and joined the class, taking attention away from Jane in what she viewed as a “So nothing waste of space.” That night a story of a terrorist attack in Yemen sparked her interest and she fell asleep reading stories about it, the next morning she awoke as Aleaha Ibrahim, a Muslim Arab from Yemen and was forced to live her life in Yemen until Aleaha‘s father could get a passport for her to leave as a refugee. Throughout this time he would learn relationships with new people and understand what it was like to live in a country like Yemen, soon a foster family took care of her in the city she used to live in, she went to the same school with the same class, befriending Aisha and other Muslim girls before coming into a confrontation with herself, the next few months were filled with new friendships, betrayal, new perspectives, new clothing, and dating. After graduating high school Jane now more in tune with her identity as Aleaha would study to become a Social Studies teacher to try and guide students on a more inclusive path, keeping her religion in Islam by her chest as well, she helped as an activist and would have two children Ahmad and Laila with a man called Muhammad who accidentally died just after her daughter was born, eventually she returns to Yemen in 2032 as an excuse for a vacation in the now beautiful rich area and as a learning curve for her children as to what their heritage was. Views And Beliefs: Skills: -Good at Soccer, Basketball -Can Lock-pick -Can Hotwire a car -Quick Reflexes: -8/10 Intelligence. Appearance: In her original body Jane liked to wear hoodies and sweatpants with a headband as her day to day attire, she usually avoided skirts, shirts, and makeup. Originally when she switched she went with Aleaha’s dress, boots, hijab, and jacket look, afterword going for a more modern look she would wear vests; miniskirts, an undershirt, pants, and a hijab to make herslef look better, when she became a post 20’s adult she went back to the Hijab and Dress Combination Behind the Scenes: Jane’s personal beliefs were at one point believed by the author or people the author know, almost every statement is based in some form of truth, the book was meant to change people’s perspective with who believed like Jane does so they don’t fall into a trap of hatred.